The present invention relates to portable electronic devices. More particularly it relates to a portable electronic device having a user selectable combination of user interfaces.
Many handheld electronic devices incorporate a user interface to allow the user to either input or receive information or a combination thereof. Depending on the intended function of the device, the user interface is customized according to the functions needed to operate the device. Typically, the device includes a housing with one or more portions incorporating a user interface for allowing user input, and a second user interface for providing user output.
Handheld electronic devices are generally small and light weight, making them portable and easy to carry. As a result, they are highly function specific as they can only accommodate limited user interface capability. In addition, the general trend is to continue to decrease both the size and weight to make the devices more desirable to the consumer. However, at the same time, the devices are becoming more complex, adding features such as internet access, video displays and full text input. As a consequence, the increased complexity leads to increased device size, which is contrary to the desire to reduce device size and weight.
It is also desirable to manufacture multi-mode devices combining several existing handheld devices into one. At least one example of a multi-mode device is a radiotelephone combined with a personal digital assistant (PDA). Each device mode type however requires a unique user interface that compliments the functionality of the different mode types. This generally results in either a dimensionally larger device, incorporating more than one input device or an input device that is difficult to use because data entry buttons must necessarily be assigned multiple functions often leading to confusion and increased complexity of operation.
Another issue with handheld electronic devices is that protection of the user interface is necessary to sustain proper functionality and insure longevity of the device. For example, user output devices are typically covered by a lens to protect the output device and at the same time allow the device to be esthetically pleasing. Lenses though are generally highly susceptible to abrasion potentially leaving the surface scratched or blemished. User interfaces generally include keypad buttons as a part of the input portion of the device. The buttons are typically exposed while not in use and may be damaged rendering them inoperable or the buttons may accidentally be depressed resulting in undesired operation of the device. Some methods of protection include providing a separate cover for the device when it is not in use. This adds cost to the device as well as requiring the user to carry multiple, cumbersome accessories. Another method is to design the device to fold onto itself, such that the display and input device are facing one another enclosing them on the inside of the device when it is in a closed position.
A further issue involves recent changes to the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) rules and regulations requiring telecommunication equipment and services to provide access to persons with disabilities when it is readily achievable to do so. This presents several problems for equipment manufactures. First, multiple disabilities need to be accommodated for, and generally in relatively small volumes. Second, the size of portable devices present dimensional limitations, limiting the number of user interfaces available or limiting the user interface capability. This causes problems as manufacture""s will need to have several tools to accommodate several different models each incorporating a different access technology. As a result, smaller production runs will be necessary increasing the cost of manufacturing. Another alternative may be to increase the size of a device in order to include the required capability, but again this is contrary to the desired size and weight reduction and adding unwanted cost.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the adaptability of user interfaces in portable electronic devices allowing multi-mode operation and disability access while reducing manufacturing time and cost.